Holiday Time!
by zoltyser
Summary: Blaine i Kurt jadą na wakacje. Są zdeterminowani, aby ich podróż wyszła jak najlepiej. Bo nigdy nie wiadomo, co może się zdarzyć daleko od domu.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział I

- Blaine bardzo cię proszę… - mruknął Kurt z jednej strony znudzonym, z drugiej uśmiechniętym głosem – Spóźnimy się do pracy!

- Kurt, daj spokój. Przecież jest jeszcze mnóstwo czasu.

- Mnóstwo czasu, mnóstwo czasu… - przedrzeźniał Blaine'a Kurt – Pamiętasz, że mieszkamy w Nowym Jorku? Tu dojazd do pracy zajmuje trochę więcej.

To była norma. Prawie każdego ranka było podobnie. Kurt siedział oparty o ramę łóżka, a Blaine maltretował jego prawy policzek. Kurt próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku, ale tak naprawdę wcale tego nie chciał. W głębi duszy bardzo mu się to podobało.

- Dobra. Koniec tych ceregieli – powiedział nagle Kurt – Musimy się ruszyć.– Kurt złożył długi pocałunek na ustach Blaine'a i zaczął wstawać. – Pamiętaj kochany, że potrzebujemy urlopu. Długiego urlopu. A na pewno nam go nie dadzą, jeśli będziemy się spóźniać.

- Eh… Marudzisz wiesz? – powiedział Blaine mrugając przy tym okiem. – Czy możesz mi przypomnieć, dlaczego ja wciąż z tobą jestem? – spytał z delikatną ironią głosie.

- Hmm… Może dlatego, że mnie kochasz, a ja szaleńczo kocham ciebie? – uśmiechnął się Kurt.

- Tak.. To chyba było to – zaśmiał się Blaine. Stoczył się jednak w końcu z łóżka. – Dzisiaj ja robię śniadanie!

Kiedy Kurt wyszedł z łazienki, na stole stało już pachnące śniadanko. Niby nic takiego. Ot, zwyczajna jajecznica i kawa z mlekiem, ale przecież nie o to chodziło. Kurt uwielbiał, kiedy Blaine robił mu śniadanie.

- Jedzmy szybko, bo już późno!

Kiedy wreszcie uporali się ze śniadaniem i wszystkimi innymi rzeczami zrobiło się 15 po siódmej, co oznaczało, że mają tylko 45 minut, żeby dojechać do pracy. W realiach nowojorskich nie była to wcale taka prosta sprawa. Mimo że pracowali tylko kilka przecznic od siebie przejazd zajmował zwykle około 15 minut. Blaine podrzucił Kurta pod jego biuro.

- Pamiętaj Blaine! Urlop. Za miesiąc. Na co najmniej 3 tygodnie! – Uśmiechnął się i pocałował swojego chłopaka na pożegnanie.

- Pamiętam, oczywiście, że pamiętam! Do zobaczenia później! Przyjadę po ciebie o 15.30.

Kurt szedł wolnym krokiem w stronę wieżowca, siedziby największej firmy zajmującej się wykańczaniem wnętrz w Nowym Jorku. Trzeba przyznać, że nie była to praca marzeń Kurta, ale w niej też odnalazł dużo radości. Miał do niej dryg. A śpiewać mógł zawsze. Śpiewał w domu, w aucie, czasami nawet na ulicy, co często wywoływało głośne aplauzy i uśmiechy przechodniów. Jasne, dalej marzył o Broadway'u, ale mimo tego był szczęśliwy. Miał pracę, która naprawdę lubił i kochającego chłopaka, miał wspaniałych przyjaciół i to mu wystarczało.

Kiedy wszedł do biura, biegało tam już mnóstwo innych pracowników i tylko machali przyjaźnie do niego na powitanie. Kurt wziął 2 głębokie oddechy i pomaszerował do gabinetu dyrektora. Nie był to człowiek, który od ręki załatwiał wszystkie zachcianki pracowników, a przeprawy z nim bywały naprawdę ciężkie. Ten szacowny człowiek lubił czuć, że ma władzę i nie pozostawiał żadnych złudzeń. To on tu rządził. Kurt miał przygotowaną całą argumentację dotyczącą jego zasłużonego, a jakże, urlopu, mimo tego jednak trochę się denerwował. Jednak wizja wspólnych wakacji z Blainem szybko przywróciła mu pewność siebie. Kurt zapukał i wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora.

- Wchodź Hummel, wchodź. O co chodzi?

- Smythe – rzucił na powitanie – Przychodzę małą prośbą.

- Zamieniam się w słuch.

- Chodzi o to, że pracuje tu już od prawie 4 lat i jeszcze nigdy nie brałem urlopu. Nie żebym narzekał. Nie, nie, w żadnym wypadku, ale nie ukrywam, że przydałoby mi się trochę wolnego… Tak, żeby ciut odsapnąć…

- Teraz? Czyś ty upadł na głowę? Jest środek sezonu remontowego. Ludzie czekają na nowy wystrój i stety, niestety wszyscy chcą ciebie Hummel. Tak, właśnie ciebie. Nie wiem, o co im chodzi, to jakieś zbiorowe szaleństwo. Ale każdy po kolei mówi tylko, że jego sąsiad powiedział, że jego brat powiedział, że jego koleżanka wspomniała, że jesteś najlepszy.

Kurt siedział z półotwartymi ustami i nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

- Jestem tak samo zaskoczony jak ty, Hummel. Może mi łaskawie powiesz, co mam zrobić w tej sytuacji, hmm? Bo kiedy nagle stałeś się najbardziej pożądanym projektantem naszej firmy, ty przyłazisz mi tu i mówisz, że chcesz urlopu! Toś wymyślił! Świetnie, cudownie!

Kurt nie wierzył własnym uszom. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że ludzie chcieli jego mieszkań, ale z drugiej wiedział, że nie może zawieść Blaine'a i musi dostać ten urlop. Choćby ze względu na niego. Kurt westchnął w duchu: 'Blaine na pewno nie ma takiego problemu…'. Oj tak, jego szef był dużo bardziej wyrozumiały.

Blaine szybko zaparkował samochód i już pędził przez podwórko wytwórni muzycznej, w której pracował. Blaine trafił naprawdę dobrze. Był szczęśliwy, bo tak naprawdę zawsze chciał to robić. Kiedyś chciał być aktorem, występować na Broadway'u, ale te lata minęły. Wiadomo, dopóki nie ukończy się szkoły ma się mnóstwo marzeń, które często wcale nie pasują do rzeczywistości. Później okazuje się, że mamy zupełnie inne cele. Tak właśnie było z Blainem. Główna rola w West Side Story dawała mu wszelkie prawo do myślenia o byciu aktorem, jednak, kiedy zetknął się z realnym światem, jego marzenia uległy radykalnym zmianom.

Tak właśnie Blaine znalazł się w firmie H-Records, zarządzanej notabene przez jego starego, dobrego kumpla. Zajmował się promowaniem młodych artystów, dopiero wchodzących na rynek muzyczny. Łapał kontakty, bo sam też chciał nagrać płytę, a kiedy miało się dobre 'plecy', było to o wiele łatwiejsze.

Kiedy wreszcie wpadł do środka był już chwilę spóźniony, ale nikt tutaj specjalnie o to nie dbał. Zostawił rzeczy w swoim biurze i przejrzał grafik. Pierwsze spotkanie miał dopiero za godzinę, więc postanowił najpierw załatwić sprawę swojego urlopu.


	2. Chapter 2

- O! Cześć Blaine! Dobrze cię widzieć! Mam dla ciebie fantastyczną wiadomość! - oznajmił Finn.  
- Naprawdę? Co się stało? - zainteresował się Anderson.  
Za każdym razem, kiedy Blaine przychodził do Finna, czuł się bardzo dziwnie. Wiedział, że chłopak ma talent przywódczy, ale to wcale nie zmieniało faktu, że czasami było mu po prostu niezręcznie z tym, że dla niego pracował. Ale Finn świetnie czuł się w swojej roli. Garnitur bardzo do niego pasował. Anderson twierdził nawet, że przez to Hudson stał się całkiem przystojnym mężczyzną.  
- Wyobraź sobie! Rachel jest w ciąży! Wczoraj się dowiedziałem! Czyż to nie wspaniale! – Finn promieniał – I… Tak sobie pomyśleliśmy, że może Kurt zostałby ojcem chrzestnym… Myślisz, że by się zgodził…?  
- Och! Moje gratulacje! A Kurt… Wiesz on nie jest katolikiem… Może być trudno, żeby mógł zostać ojcem chrzestnym, ale nie sądzę, aby miał coś przeciwko. Na pewno z radością by się zgodził. Ewentualnie może zostać przecież takim nieoficjalnym ojcem chrzestnym, prawda?  
- Hmm… Racja. Ale, ale, Blaine! Rzadko tu wpadasz, więc na pewno masz do mnie jakąś ważną sprawę, czyż nie?- spojrzał podejrzliwie.  
- A właśnie! Chciałem Cię prosić o trzy tygodnie urlopu. Wiem, że to dość sporo i może to trochę komplikować sytuację… - Blaine nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Finn wszedł mu w słowo.  
- Czy ty oszalałeś? Oczywiście, że dostaniesz ten urlop. Tyle ile chcesz. Nie brałeś wolnego, od kiedy zacząłeś tu pracować, więc zdecydowanie cię się należy. Tylko muszę wiedzieć kiedy, żeby pozałatwiać papierki i powiedzieć Margaret, żeby nikogo wtedy do ciebie nie umawiała.  
- Dzięki wielkie! Tylko sęk w tym, że jeszcze nie wiem kiedy… tak orientacyjnie od 12 czerwca, ale to niepewne. Zależy, czy Kurtowi uda się dostać urlop, a wiesz, jaki jest Sebastian…- przewrócił oczami na myśl o szefie chłopaka.  
- No tak… Ale znam Kurta nie od dziś i jestem prawie pewien, że na pewno coś wymyśli.  
- Ja też mam taką nadzieję…

***

Tymczasem Kurt wcale nie miał łatwego życia. Toczył zażartą dyskusję z Sebastianem, który bardzo dobrze potrafił udawać, że Kurt jest mu niesłychanie potrzebny i nie ma mowy, żeby sobie bez niego poradzili. Właśnie, udawać. To była jedyna rzecz, której nienawidził w swojej pracy. Szef. Z wzajemnością zresztą. Obaj nie znosili się od czasów liceum i ta stara uraza dalej głęboko w nich tkwiła. Dlatego też Kurt nie wierzył w żadne słowo swojego dyrektora. Mimo to czuł niestety, że jest na przegranej pozycji. Wtedy na ratunek, zapewne zupełnie nieświadomie, pospieszyła mu sekretarka Sara.  
- Jeśli nie przestaniecie się tak wydzierać, to wystraszycie wszystkich klientów!  
Sara miała rację, bo przez oszklone drzwi gabinetu było widać sporą grupkę ludzi, który przyglądali się im z rozbawionymi minami. Mężczyźni jednak patrzyli na siebie spode łba.  
- Skończyliście już to przedstawienie? Bo mam pewną sprawę. Ale tak w ogóle, to o co poszło tym razem? – zapytała z zaciekawieniem  
- Otóż nasz kochany dyrektor – pospieszył Kurt z odpowiedzią – żałuje mi paru dni urlopu!  
- Hummel, ty już kompletnie upadłeś na głowę! Jeśli dla ciebie miesiąc to jest parę dni, to nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, czym jest dla ciebie tydzień!  
- Och Sebastian... Naprawdę uważasz, że Kurt na to nie zasługuje? Chcę ci przypomnieć, że jest twoim najlepszym pracownikiem i jeśli postanowi zrezygnować, to każda inna firma weźmie go z pocałowaniem ręki.  
Sara właśnie powiedziała to, czego za nic w świecie nie chciał przyznać Sebastian, mimo że bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział. Stał tylko z kwaśną miną i nic nie mówił. Kurt był tak zaskoczony jej słowami, że również milczał. Po chwili takiej niezręcznej ciszy i paru dość wymownych spojrzeniach Sary, Sebastian w końcu powiedział:  
- Dobra Hummel. Niech ci będzie. Od 12 czerwca. Ale 10 lipca jesteś z powrotem. I wiedz, że robię to tylko ze względu na nasz dobry wizerunek!  
Kurt obdarzył Sebastiana wielkim uśmiechem, podziękował, a wychodząc popatrzył na Sarę bezgłośnie mówiąc „dziękuję". Wtedy czuł się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Do końca dnia umiał skupić się już tylko na nadchodzących wakacjach.

***

O wpół do czwartej Kurt wychodził zadowolony z budynku Smythe & CO. Nie spieszył się. Letnie słońce oświetlało mu twarz i nie mógł czuć się lepiej. Z tej błogości wyrwał go znajomy głos.  
- Kurt! Jak się zaraz nie pospieszysz, to nasz wakacyjny budżet zmniejszy się o jakieś sto dolarów mandatu, który dostanę za złe parkowanie!  
To Blaine wychylał się zniecierpliwiony przez okno samochodu. Kurt podbiegł więc szybko do auta i już obsypywał Blaine'a radosnymi wiadomościami.  
- Sebastian się zgodził! Wyobrażasz sobie! Dostałem urlop od 12 czerwca do 10 lipca! – Kurt był wniebowzięty – Już się nie mogę doczekać! A jak u ciebie? Finn nie robił problemów?  
- Ależ skąd! Gdybym go poprosił, to dałby mi zapewne rok płatnego urlopu i dorzucił bilety lotnicze – mrugnął okiem Blaine – Tylko muszę do niego zadzwonić z dokładnym terminem, bo wcześniej nie byłem pewien, czy ci się uda z Sebastianem.  
- No wiesz! Wątpiłeś w moje umiejętności negocjatorskie? – powiedział z wyrzutem Kurt  
- Skąd! Zawsze w ciebie wierzyłem. Ale sam wiesz jaki jest Smythe…  
Kurt nic nie odpowiedział i boczył się trochę przez całą drogę do domu.

- Kurt możesz zabrać zakupy? – spytał Blaine. Wiedział, że Kurt jest dalej obrażony, ale miał też pewność, że zawartość bagażnika zmieni jego nastawienie.  
Kurt bez słowa otworzył bagażnik i zaczął wyciągać siatki. Zwyczajne zakupy, nic ciekawego. Chleb, pomidory, mleko i ….  
- Blaine! Co… Co to jest…?  
Kurt zobaczył pudełko oklejone kolorowym papierem i przewiązane wstążką. Nie było zbyt duże, ale wystarczające, by przykuć uwagę.  
- Ach to…! Taki tam… Mały prezent dla ciebie…  
- Blaine czy ty oszalałeś! Jedziemy na wakacje pamiętasz? Nie możesz wydawać pieniędzy na.. na… na takie rzeczy. „Co wcale nie oznacza, że nie jestem ci szalenie wdzięczny i mam ochotę rzucić się teraz na ciebie w podziękowaniu." – dopowiedział sobie Kurt w myślach.  
- Spokojnie! Pieniądze na wyjazd zostały nietknięte. A teraz przestań gadać i zabieraj to do środka!  
- Blaine – powiedział Kurt i błyskawicznie znalazł się koło bruneta – jesteś najlepszym chłopakiem na świecie! – pocałował Blaine'a dając upust swojej wdzięczności. Chłopak był delikatnie zszokowany, ale uśmiechnął się i powiedział:  
- Dobrze, dobrze. Ja też cię kocham, ale błagam cię, idź już na górę. Musze wiedzieć, czy dobrze wybrałem.  
- Jestem o tym całkowicie przekonany – rzucił Kurt, choć nie miał pojęcia, czym mógłby być prezent od Blaine'a.  
- Blaine, jesteś najcudowniejszy i najukochańszy na świecie! – powiedział do pustej windy i zaczął nucić najszczęśliwszy na świecie.  
_The more I see you, __  
__The more I want you. __  
__Somehow this feeling __  
__Just grows and grows._


	3. Chapter 3

Zanim Blaine wrócił z garażu, Kurt zdążył już rozpakować zakupy i zajął się właśnie wstążką na prezencie. Anderson usiadł obok niego w kuchni i z lekkim niepokojem przyglądał się jak jego ukochany rozpakowuje prezent. Pod pierwszą warstwą papieru były katalogi z biura podróży. Kurt uśmiechnął się pod nosem i odłożył je na bok.  
- Tym zajmiemy się później.  
Wreszcie udało mu się dostać do właściwego pudełka. Hummel zaniemówił na chwilę.  
- Blaine… Ale… Ale… - jąkał się Kurt – Ja… Ja… Ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć…  
- Najlepiej nic nie mów i otwórz to pudło.  
Wszelkie obawy bruneta minęły, kiedy zobaczył reakcję swojego chłopaka. Był w takim szoku i tak bardzo szczęśliwy, że serce Andersona samo radowało się na ten widok.  
Kurt otworzył pudełko i wyciągnął piękną, nowiutką lustrzankę. Zawsze uwielbiał zdjęcia. Miał ich mnóstwo. Wszędzie. W ich mieszkaniu stały miliardy ramek. Hummel uważał, że tylko tak może mieć wszystkich bliskich zawsze obok siebie. _To nigdy nie pozwoli mi zapomnieć moich wspaniałych przyjaciół_ - mówił. Poza tym uwielbiał robić zdjęcia. Niestety nigdy nie miał aparatu. Kiedy chodzili wieczorami na spacery, często powtarzał: „_Ale to byłoby piękne zdjęcie!_" Blaine notował to w pamięci za każdym razem. Wiedział, że Kurt zawsze chciał mieć aparat z prawdziwego zdarzenia, aby móc robić profesjonalne zdjęcia. Wakacje były doskonałym pretekstem na zrobienie takiego właśnie prezentu.  
- To najlepszy prezent, jaki w życiu dostałem – to było wszystko, na co w tej chwili było stać Kurta. Był w gigantycznym szoku, zwłaszcza, że jego chłopak nigdy nie był dobry w robieniu prezentów.  
Kurt natychmiast zabrał się za wypróbowywanie nowego sprzętu. Robił zdjęcia wszystkiemu. Sam Blaine miał ich z tysiąc podczas przygotowywania obiadu.  
Wreszcie, późnym popołudniem, Hummel zmęczył się fotografowaniem i przysiadł obok Andersona, który czytał gazetę na kanapie, wraz z katalogami biura podróży.  
- Musimy coś wybrać, bo potem nigdzie nie będzie miejsc!- oznajmił.  
- Prawdę mówiąc, to liczyłem na ciebie… Ja nigdy nie byłem zagorzałym podróżnikiem i nie mam pojęcia, co moglibyśmy zobaczyć…  
- Przecież nie mogę robić tego sam! – Kurt zaczynał się denerwować – Blaine, musisz mi pomóc, bo to są NASZE wakacje. NASZE, nie moje!- podkreślił.  
- Ale Kurt… Ja naprawdę się na tym nie znam…- rozłożył ręce.  
- Pomyśl, gdzie zawsze chciałeś pojechać. Od małego o tym marzyłeś. Musi być takie miejsce!  
- Kiedy właśnie chodzi o to, że mnie nigdy nie ciągnęło do wyjeżdżania. Dobrze mi się żyło w Limie i nigdy nie chciałem nigdzie wyjeżdżać.  
- Czekaj, czekaj… Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przyjazd do Nowego Jorku był błędem? Że nigdy nie byłeś tu szczęśliwy? Że tęsknisz za swoim mieszkaniem w Limie? Że takie życie jest dla ciebie udręką?... – Kurt poderwał się z kanapy.  
- Kurt, ja… ja… nie to…- zaczął się jąkać w zakłopotaniu.  
- Świetnie! Dobrze, że w porę mi powiedziałeś! – Hummel wcale nie słuchał, co mówi Blaine. Był wściekły. – Jak długo zamierzałeś to ciągnąć? Pewnego dnia zastałbym puste mieszkanie i kartkę od ciebie, że wróciłeś do domu, bo miałeś dosyć?  
Anderson nabrał powietrza, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, ukochany już mówił dalej:  
- Przecież mogłeś mi powiedzieć – Kurtowi powoli załamywał się głos – mogłeś choć wspomnieć, jak się czujesz. Na pewno coś byśmy wymyślili. Blaine, dlaczego? Dlaczego? Czy możesz mi to wyjaśnić? Czy…  
Jednak nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Blaine wszedł mu w słowo  
- Kurt, do cholery! Nic takiego nie powiedziałem, a ty jak zwykle przesadzasz.  
- Ja przesadzam?- zacisnął szczęki, aby powstrzymać się od krzyku.  
- Poczekaj, daj mi skończyć. Chcę, żebyś wiedział. Kocham Nowy Jork, a jeszcze bardziej kocham ciebie. Wcale, ale to wcale nie jestem tu nieszczęśliwy. Wręcz przeciwnie. Nigdy nie byłem bardziej szczęśliwy. A chciałem ci powiedzieć, że jak byłem mały, to moja rodzina nigdy nigdzie nie wyjeżdżała, bo zwyczajnie nie było na to pieniędzy... Potem, kiedy sytuacja była lepsza, ja poszedłem do Dalton, a Cooper na studia i to też pochłaniało mnóstwo pieniędzy. Dlatego nigdy za tym nie tęskniłem, za podróżowaniem, bo nigdy tego nie znałem. To było jedno z tych marzeń, które skreśla się na samym początku. To naprawdę nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą, z nami… Ja będę szczęśliwy, gdziekolwiek byśmy nie pojechali, bo będę z tobą…- wyznał.  
- Blaine… Ja… Ja nie wiedziałem… - Kurtowi zrobiło się strasznie głupio, że tak naskoczył na swojego chłopaka – Przepraszam… Ja po prostu chciałem, żeby to była nasza wspólna decyzja…  
- Rozumiem, ale to naprawdę nie ma sensu… Zostawmy to na razie. Jutro pomyślimy.  
Brunet w geście przeprosin wtulił się w Andersona. Czuł się źle z tym, jak się zachował. Ale postanowił, że zrobi dla Blaine'a taką wycieczkę, że nigdy jej nie zapomni.

***

Siedzieli obaj na kanapie i, po raz setny, oglądali „_Amelię_". Kurt położył głowę na kolanach Blaine'a, a ten gładził jego włosy. Zazwyczaj kończyło się to tak, że Kurt zasypiał, a później budził się już w łóżku, ale dzisiaj jego głowa była zajęta czymś zupełnie innym. Wtedy na ekranie pojawiło się wyjątkowo piękne ujęcie Paryża i Kurt poruszył się tak gwałtownie, że Blaine aż podskoczył.  
- Mam wspaniały pomysł! – krzyknął podekscytowany  
- To fantastycznie Kurt, ale błagam cię, oznajmiaj mi o tym w taki sposób, żebym nie dostawał zawału – uśmiechnął się Blaine  
- Przepraszam… - odpowiedział i z rozmachem usiadł na kanapie – Już wiem, gdzie pojedziemy!  
Oczekiwał jakiejś entuzjastycznej reakcji ze strony swojego chłopaka, ale ten tylko patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem marszcząc czoło.  
- Zrobimy wycieczkę po Europie! Nigdy tam nie byłem, a zawsze chciałem pojechać. Zaczniemy od zachodu. Od Hiszpanii! A potem, zobaczy się – Kurt cały promieniał, więc i Blaine'owi udzielił się jego nastrój i zaczął nucić.  
- The rain in Spain …  
- Co tam śpiewasz?- zainteresował się Hummel.  
- A tak mi się właśnie przypomniał nasz nieszczęsny Puck jak się uczył geografii.  
Kurt uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie.  
- Ale powiedz, co sądzisz. Podoba ci się?  
- Oczywiście! Podoba mi się wszystko, jeśli bierzesz w tym udział – Blaine przyciągnął Kurta do siebie i pocałował. Ani się obejrzeli, jak leżeli razem w sypialni na łóżku, a ich ubrania zniknęły gdzieś w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Anderson leżał na plecach, a Hummel na nim. Uśmiechał się swoim charakterystycznym uśmiechem.  
- Blaine, o czym myślisz?  
- Och… O nas. O naszej małej europejskiej wycieczce. I o tym, jak piękne zdjęcia będą potem wisiały na naszej ścianie…


End file.
